Bloody red tears
by rosen-grace
Summary: Yuki meets a man that has completely changed his life in a course of a very short period and is now breathing in his new realization and that trauma that has come over it.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki took a heavy breath of his cigarette, his wrist still roughly throbbing with blood from being bitten by Masashi. He sat in kitchen of his apartment, his head dulling over the pain and the fast pace of the memory running over his head.

'Everything hurts...'

Yuki burned out the cigarette, not wanting to get caught by manager of the place from the smell of the smoke; he ran his thumb over his wrist, pressuring it, hoping to slow the bleeding that ran from his wrist and on to the table.

He was afraid...he knew there was more of 'them' but he didn't know were, but he knew, that they might threaten Yuki's life if even one of them found out what Masashi had done to him.

He peeled his thumb back; only oozing now but the surroundings of the puncture marks started to turn a soft purple; a consequence of Yuki having to pulling his wrist away from his mouth.

Yuki noticed the pool of blood on the table and cursed himself for being careless. He got up and left the Kitchen, to his bedroom on the far end of the small apartment hallway. He turned to right; he turned the valve of the sink to his bathroom, feeling the warmth of the water on his other hand before actually washing his wrist off. Yuki opened the mirrored cabinet, getting some ointment and a large bandage before closing it once more. He began treating the wound until he felt a pair hands wrapping around at his waist. Before Yuki could react he was roughly pulled against the man. His breathe escaped for a moment; immediately realizing on how much danger he was in. Yuki began to struggle as one the hand raised against his chest, holding him in place against the man. His lips quivered as he felt Masashi's lips against the nape of his neck, Yuki took a glance at the cabinet mirror, Masashi's vibrant eyes starred back at his through the glass, with painful expression of lust and hunger. Yuki's hair draped against his mouth, hiding the protruding fangs from his lips. Masashi closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Yuki's neck, making the burnett grimace fear. He slowly bit his way against Yuki's flesh before fully feeling the rush his blood in his mouth. He quickly covered Yuki's mouth to prevent him from screaming; feeling the moist rolls of his tears run against his fingers.

Yuki shuts his eyes like that of a child's, feeling the mans fangs burying into his neck with every breath of his body. He opened his eyes as he felt his head dizzy with every feeling of the man sucking at his neck. Yuki's eyes began to edge with darkness,

'This can't happening...I can't lose to this man...'

With last of his consciousness remaining, Yuki clenched the arm around his chest and pushed himself back. Masashi pulled his mouth from his neck, letting blood rush from his mouth before even swallowing it as he was painfully pushed against the tile wall of Yuki's bathroom before falling on to the floor. He let's go of Yuki, letting him fall to side from losing consciousness. Masashi sat there in a moment of surprise before the thumbing away the blood away from his lips. He chuckled at his effort from escaping him as he raised himself up. He looked at himself in the mirror, blood smeared everywhere on this face. Masashi's washed himself off before getting a towel that hanged off a rack, he moistened it and finally turned the water off; wiping off the blood from his neck, Masashi cradled Yuki for a moment as he did so. He starred back at the man's pale and delicate face, his features softened as he slept. Masashi bit his lip with one of his fang, he propped Yuki's mouth open before closing it off with his, passing the blood on to his mouth before retreating. Yuki's wounds began to heal as he wiped the rest of the blood away and on the floor. He changed the man's clothes before completely taking him to bed, cleaning up the mess and leaving him alone as he continued to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki woke up with a startle, his eyes still hazy with sleep. He shifted beneath the covers until he had a complete view of the alarm clock on the nightstand, 11:23am. Yuki closed his eyes and grimaced at what was settling over him from last night. He felt around his neck, trying to find some sort of wound but, couldn't find anything. He checked his wrist, nothing.

'It couldn't been a dream...the pain, bites, everything...I felt it...'

He shuddered, rubbing his arms uncomfortably, not sure if he should be happy that it didn't happen or continue to ponder over it. Though Yuki knew for sure that he should stay away from the man. Just the appearance of him posed an unsettling thought over him. Yuki checked the clothing he was wearing, making sure that there wasn't any blood on it, he finally gout out of bed, took a shower and settled in the living room. Yuki wasn't sure what he could do for the day. He decided to make himself something to eat; walking into the kitchen, he immediately stopped. There was a small puddle of dry blood on the kitchen table, he flinched at the site.

'Didn't...didn't that come from one the wounds on my wrist...' he thought, Yuki checked his wrist making sure that nothing was there. Yet under the kitchen light, there were two small scars on one of them. He took a small gasp; he immediately moistened a towel to clean up the blood on the the table.

The Burnett walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind him,

'Maybe a small walk should help get my mind off things.'

As he turned to walk down the small corrider, Yuki bumped into a large figure, it was Masashi, he started to back away.

Masashi gripped his hand before Yuki cold back away any farther and pulled him closely. He starred at the man's frightened gaze for a moment before saying anything,

"You made a pretty surprising move last night." his voice was low and gruff; startling Yuki even more, making the man struggle against his grip.

Masashi Chuckled softly,

"You know Yuki, my interest in you made me consider last night, maybe I should make you my personal pet."

Masashi moved his fingers towards Yuki's neck,

"I've already made a few marks on you as well..."

He studied the man for a moment, thumbing his neck were he had bitten him. Masashi pulled him closer, leaning towards him and kissed the scarred bites on his neck. Masashi nipped the skin lightly before pulling himself away to look at the young ma. He lossened his grip on Yuki before walking away, leaving him terrified and partially traumatized at what he had done to him.

Yuki watched Masashi walk away, he immediately unlocked his apartment door and slammed it shut.

He breathed heavily and watched his hands shake in pure fear,

"This can't be happening..." he said to himself, Yuki began to grip his hair lightly, feeling himself losing his own sanity at what was going on.

In just completely 2 nights his life has utterly changed to darker and the worse. Yuki lets tears escape with every breath as he thought over everything that has happened,

'Just by that man alone... how could he even consider using me as his own damn toy...'

"This is fucking ridiculous!" he yelled at himself

Yuki slid down to the floor, crying heavily in hand, lacking whatever comfort that no one could provide. There's no help for him at, nothing, even if he asked, it's obvious what people would think of him.

Yuki eventually walked back to his room, settling into his bed in a deep state of chaos and depression all at once.

'What can I do?...'


	3. Chapter 3

_**6 Weeks ago**_

Yuki looked from the book he was reading as two customers entered the fairly large book store in downtown. Two males entered the store, a Burnett that had brightly colored hair like that of copper and another that had hair dark as that of a crows feather. He looked at both gentlemen for a moment before saying what was needed as his job,

"Is there anything that I can help you with?" His said in a soft but audible voice.

The coppered haired man spoke,

"Yes, we're looking for a certain book," He pulled out a small slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to Yuki.

" La Dame aux Camelias" He read to himself, he glanced back at them before continuing,

" The Lady of the Camellias, am I correct?" They both looked at him in surprise,

the copper haired man nodded an chuckled,

"My apologies, I haven't heard someone speak french nor understand French in many years."

Yuki nodded and smiled,

"Well lucky for me, my step-father speaks strong with French heritage in his family, so I was given the privilege to be taught quiet a bit from him." Yuki softly sighed,

" Now shall we find this book then?"

The copper man nodded and smiled sympathetically,

Yuki smiled and went around the counter to the near back of the bookstore, both men followed him. He held the slip of paper with him as he searched for the book in one of the larger cases. His fingers swiftly went by the spines of other books before finding it.

"Here we go." he said as he pulled it out and handing it to the copper man,

the man flipped through the book and checked it's cover and grinned,

"Thank you."

Yuki nodded once more,

"Is there anything else I could help you with?" he said in soft voice.

"No, that should be all." He glanced back at the dark haired man,

"Let's get going, Masashi." Masashi nodded,

Yuki blinked for a moment,

"Then let me ring you up." Yuki and the others walked back towards the cash register, the men payed for the book then left. He sighed as the door clicked closed, rubbing his face lightly from tiredness and tried continuing reading his book. Yuki couldn't help but think about the the two males, in a way they both seemed out of place in appearance. He hummed at the thought of the darker haired one though,

"What was his name? Was it Masashi? Hm~...That should be it." He thought of his broader complexion he had compared to the copper haired one and how his darker nature seems to make his skin seem softer. Yuki chuckled at his thoughts,

"Why would I be thinking of a man like that, they are just customers after all."

He starred through the fronts windows of the bookstore, people passed by, mostly teenagers in more their 'party' outfits. Most holding some sort of alcoholic beverage in hand, others look like they're about to head out to clubs. Yuki sighed, he lacked those nights sometimes, going out with friends and doing things that might go out of hand, he took a glance at his uniform and frowned a little.

'I guess I'll be stuck like this for now on. Though, it's not like I have any excitement in my life either way.'

**The next day**

Yuki pushed through the doors of the bookstore with a coffee in hand, his eyes still groggy from waking up. Staying after hours took its toll on him last night, he barely even made it to bed without having to change out of his uniform.

His manager immediately spoke to him,

"Ah Yuki, you're just in time! We have a new employe that will be working with us today."

Yuki mumbled a bit before saying anything his eyes half closed from the brightness of the store,

"Don't tell me, you want me to teach him how things work around here."

His manager chuckled,

"Well someone isn't on the bright side today, though yes I would need to you to do that, I can't do myself since I have to keep track of the shipment of new books today. Anyways, his name is Masashi and I expect you to do him well, ok?"

Yuki perked up at the name,

"Masashi?"

the manager nodded,

"Yes, Masashi, he'll be working behind the counter with you, Martha couldn't come today either way."

The manager pointed towards his direction and continued on with his work after that,

Yuki stood there for a moment, looking stupid as he still held his coffee doing nothing,

'How creepy, one day he's a customer and now I'll have to show him how to deal with customers. Next thing you know they guy might be some sort of stalker.' he chewed on the thought for a moment and chuckled,

'Stalker...' he covered his mouth for a second, trying to hold back another chuckled.

Yuki walked over to the back of the counter were he met up with Masashi, the man sat on top of one of the counters, kicking his legs slightly, his hair coated his eyes slightly shutting a bit of the view of his eyes.

Yuki spoke first,

"No doubt I saw you last night." He said before taking a sip of his coffee,

Masashi glanced at him for a moment,

"No doubt I saw you either." he chuckled,

Yuki sets his cup near the register,

"Kinda creepy you know,"

Masashi looked at him now,

"Oh really? In what matter?"

Yuki smiled,

"You know~, not saying anything even though you knew you were going to work here."

"Well, lets just say it was a surprise." he flashed his hands in a sarcastic matter and laughed a bit.

Yuki chuckled and finished his coffee before clasping his hands,

"Well, let's get started; please tell me this is not your first job."

Masashi shook his head,

"I know how to deal with the customers, and handling the register of course."

Yuki smiled,

"Well all I have to tell is about finding the books for them."

Masashi nodded,

"So all books are ordered from the first two letters of the books title, so even if the customer doesn't provide the authors name, everything is conveniently ordered to help us find them." Yuki sighed,

"And just do the 'How can I help you' and 'Enjoy your day thing' as well. That should be all, not unless your going to work out back to."

"The manager said that he's going to go ahead and tell me about the stuff in the back later."

Yuki smiled,

"Ok, then that is all for me to say. If you need help with something then just ask me, alright? The others are ok but, most of them don't even know what they're doing since they're very lazy."

The day continued on lazily as both men just help few customers that walked in through the doors of the place. Yuki spent most of his free time read; Masashi brought out a thick sketch book and drew whatever he can it. The soft noise the pencil made as Masashi drew in it, in a way soothed Yuki as he read. Every time Masashi would stop, Yuki would glance from his book to see what the man was doing that would make him stop. Sometimes it was a customer or two but usually he just stopped to take a small break.

"So what are you drawing?" Yuki finally asked,

"Oh, just a few sketches." he said in a soft voice,

"Can I take a look?",

"Sure."

Yuki walked over to were Masashi was. Masashi flipped through the begin for Yuki to look, he let the man flipped through the pages.

The very first page was filled in with a library, the shading bounced from the book cases as a fireplace was lit, a large elegant table with its seating was near the fire place to it's right, filling up most of the bottom page, small detailing could be seen carved into the table as well.

"Impressive, were you drawing this out of mind?"

Masashi shook his head lightly,

"No, it's just a sketch of the large library in my home."

"In your home? Well I have to admit that's a very nice setup you have going on there."

Masashi chuckled and flipped to the next page,

it was a portrait of the coppered haired man it was even colored in.

"I did this with charcoal and used color pencils to color it in."

"Really?, wouldn't the charcoal smear?"

"Yes, but I left those areas white; by the way his name is, Kamijo if you were curious."

"Kamijo, well that's a unique name, especially yours."

"True." He flipped to the next page,

It was another drawing of a room, it had a large canopy bed in the middle of the front wall with two windows on either either side draped with what seemed like thick curtains, the canopy bed was styled in a more gothic term, the drapes to the canopy were filled with a style of roses and thorns and the bedsheets were in the same style as well. There was a chest in front of the large bed and a fairly sized table near the window, there was also two nights stands, each with its own lamp, a bookshelf on the far right and a bulky wardrobe to the left.

"That's a very beautiful room, I like the gothic theme to it."

"It's a sketch of my room."

"Well you have expensive taste."

"Most of it came from the family."

"That's some heritage you got there then."

The men continued through the rest of the sketchbook, the rest mostly filled with landscapes, people, more rooms, and even a drawing of the bookstore.

"How long have you been drawing, Masashi?"

"Most of my life, I'm sure when I really started but, I've had both a huge talent and interest to it so, I really never stopped practicing through out the years."

Yuki nodded,

"Well I have to admit, even these are just still life drawings, you have a sort of style to it that I like, in a way were not everything is too sketchy but also not to shaded either, so there's a pleasant mix to the both."

Masashi smiled the comment,

"Thanks for noticing, I've actually been working on it."

Yuki jolted before he could respond as a hand clasped on his shoulder, it was the manager,

"Well it's closing time, men."

Yuki half yelled at him,

"Yutsu! You nearly scared the hell out of me!"

Yutsu laughed,

"Well it's not my fault that you don't noticed when I'm coming."

"Well maybe you should stop sneaking up on me!" Yuki blushed in angered embarrassment,

the manager looked up at Masashi,

"Let's ask Masashi then; did you see me coming up from behind him?"

Masashi chuckled,

"No,"

"See I told you I don't-."

"But you are a pretty short man, Yutsu." Masashi half laughed at his comment, even Yuki couldn't help but laugh at the truth of it.

"Well someone isn't getting their paycheck this month."

Yuki gave him a sarcastic firm look,

the manager continued,

"Now lets close up, it's starting to get late."

Both men nodded and helped clean up the scattered books that might have fallen or lazy customers that didn't want to put them back. Everyone left except for the manager who was doing a few more shipment checks.

Yuki and Masashi talked to one another as they walked towards Masashi's car

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh by the way where's your car?" Masashi said, noticing that there weren't anymore cars in the parking lot

"Oh I live a few blocks away, in one of the apartment complexes."

"Want me to drive you there?"

Yuki hesitated for a moment,

"Sure, I'd appreciate it."

They entered the black Lincoln Ford, Yuki explained the directions to where he lived, Yuki starred out through the window as they drove, lights of various stores flailed various sales or deals or whatever they had to offer. Yuki closed his eyes, the bright lights giving him a headache, he laid head against his hand. He dosed off for a moment, eventually falling asleep by accident. Not long after he felt a small shake on his shoulder. He looked at Masashi with tired eyes,

"You ok?" he said in a soft voice,

Yuki nodded but Masashi put his hand gently against his forehead, checking if he had a fever of some sort,

"You feel a bit heated, you sure your ok?" his voice was a little more concerned now, he didn't want Yuki passing out considering that he already has in the car.

Yuki nodded and got out of the car,

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

Yuki shuts the door, as Masashi drove away, he couldn't help but touch the place were Masashi's hand was. It feeling of it was really soft and tender, easily compared to baby skin in a way.

He started to walk up 3 sets of stairs and into the familiar corridor of apartments, he took the turns that were need and pulled out his keys to his apartment and unlocked it. As soon as he entered he lazily sat down on to the couch and laid down, he couldn't help but touch the spot once more until he easily fell asleep once more in his living room


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki peeled his eyes open, feeling warm heat gush at his face and mostly in his body. He grunted in disbelief at himself, he lightly touched his forehead and groaned,

'Another fever,' he looked over from his couch, to the wall behind him, '

"11:23pm" he whispered,

he laid himself back down, curling up on himself from the numbness in his head,

'Hopefully it won't be as bad as last time.'

He felt cold and slightly alone, there was just the soft breathing from himself and the creaking of the apartment whenever the neighbors moved around in their own home. His eyes dosed off every once in a while, just looking at the silence around him.

'Nothing,' he thought,

'just the pure silence and the echo of my own voice in my head,'

'silent at that of the bookstore at night.' Yuki sighed softly, lifting himself off the couch.

He walked towards the kitchen; to the medicine cabinet and taking some pain relievers for the fever he had. Yuki walked down the small hall and into his bedroom and laid down on his bed, he groaned at the discomfort of a headache going on as he tried to settle in on himself.

The numbing touch of the mans hand felt its way across his forehead again, he couldn't help but touch it like before, his soft temples, they way how they touched his forehead for the feeling of heat. He grunted at the idea of Masashi pulling him closely against him in a soft embrace. Yuki couldn't help but chuckle and shake off the idea,

'What am I thinking, a man like him is likely to be straight.'

Yuki dosed off once more, sinking into the soft covers of his bed as he fell into another coat of sleep.

_**~Masashi~**_

Masashi sighed as he closed the door of his car, the keys jingling loosely around his finger as he walked up the driveway.

The large home, still it's original foundation of the Victorian ages, old yet untouched, but still replenished with a soulful amount of new paint coated onto its outer walls. The history of the 3 story house held tightly in the memories of everyone who lived in it. 'The beginning of the old and the starter of the new.' is what Kamijo would always say as he tried to explained the history and the memories of the place to Teru.

Masashi opened the front door with a skeleton key that Kamijo had given him many years before, it's head crafted honorably of that of a rose, a blue sapphire encrusted in the center of it. He entered the house; welcome with a soft smile from Kamijo near the fireplace with a book propped up against his knee.

"I see you've taken interest in that boy after all, Masashi." he chuckled in a whimsical voice before continuing,

"I can't help but admit that I've taken my own interest in him as well."

Masashi glanced at him before taking a seat across from were Kamijo was,

"Only because he speaks French?" he crossed his legs out of habit as he finally settled into antique seat,

"Not exactly, he just has an interesting air to him, something I haven't felt in quiet a while."

"What do you mean, Kamijo?"

The coppered man fiddled with his hair before continuing, clicking his tongue in a obvious sense of trying to find the right words to settle his statement,

"He was has a sense of galore in, his mind isn't settled in the way that humans do."

"So are you saying that he's like one of us?"

"No, the boy is still human, but his mind seems to reach deeper into his own senses then what most people could do, he's disconnected from everyone around him in more of a social or 'modern' concept, his eyes aren't clouded by everything that he 'thinks' he sees."

Masashi sighed,

"I still don't seem to fully understand you, Kamijo."

He chuckled at Masashi's response,

"Don't worry, it's all due in time."

Hizaki entered the living room, carrying a cup of tea for Kamijo, settling it's warm surface onto Kamijos hand.

He spoke in a rather soft voice, slightly unusual since the man is mostly in a enthusiastic mood,

"And what are you two speaking of?"

Masashi looked at him for a moment before saying anything,

"Just a person that's come of interest between the two of us."

Hizaki huffed in a slight sense of jealousy, 'Usually Kamijo would have his interest set on me' he thought,

"Who may be that person?"

"Just a male from a bookstore, the one were we bought your book."

"Oh, so if I'm correct, then it maybe the young Burnett?"

Kamijo settled his tea on his lap after taking a few sips for a moment,

"Yes, the same one; he thinks differently somehow."

"Like how we first met, Masashi and Teru."

Kamijo nodded,

"Yet slightly, it's a bit more diverse."

Masashi chuckled at the thought that crossed his mind, making both men glance at him,

"Sorry, I just remembered something;"

Kamijo nodded,

"and what is that?"

"The boy had a fever, I gave him a ride home since it was on the way back."

Hizaki's lips twitched lightly, it's the first time in years since Masashi showed any other care besides his own.

Jasmine appeared behind Masashi, settling a hand on his shoulder,

"Maybe you should take a small visit to him," he said with a small smile,

"I can see that he's become quiet ill in his own home; he could use someone to accompany him."

Masashi glanced at the beautiful man, his face paler then normal,

Hizaki starred at him in a small sense of surprise,

"Jasmine, are you well enough to walk on your own?"

He nodded,

"Its best if I don't settle in bed for too long, I'll suffocate in that room for sure."

Kamijo chuckled at his comment,

"For sure would Jasmine, you never were one for enclosed spaces."

Masashi smiled and stood from his seat,

"Maybe I should take a visit, it's not healthy for one to be so alone."

Kamijo hummed before Masashi left,

"Oh, let me ask you; Are you taking the car with you?" Kamijo's sense of modern tone came in as he settled to the work car, funny how it can change so quickly without reminding himself that humans no longer speak the way they did.

Masashi shook his head,

"No, the night seems settled today."

Kamijo smiled,

letting the man leave with no other word then that.


	5. Chapter 5

Masashi walked through the corridors of the apartment complex passively as he searched for Yuki's apartment. The boy had a certain scent to him so it was obvious that none of these sets of doors was his. As he was just about to give up, he saw a small color of Burnett hair pass by around the corner,

'Where's Yuki going at this time of hour?' he checked his watch, 1:43am, 'This is certainly an unhealthy hour to be walking about.'

He peeked around the corner; it was Yuki for sure; Masashi couldn't help but grin, he was highly curious on what Yuki could possible do.

**~Yuki~**

He pulled his coat over him at a feverish state, he knew very well that it wasn't best for him to be walking around at this late at night. Yuki couldn't sleep at all, the fever made him uncomfortable at his heated state.

'A walk should do.' he said softly to himself, help him both cool down and settle his mind at a more calmer area to sleep.

Yuki walked towards the small set of elevators near his apartment, not wanting to take the steps even though they might have been a quicker trip. He pressed the button, the elevator made a reassuring sound that it censored its command. It didn't take long until the doors slid open; as he walked in, he couldn't help but notice a dark figure at the corner of his eye. He looked up to see who it was, but there was no one there. He continued inside pressing the first floor button were he usually got out for work. As the doors slid close, he couldn't help but look at the same spot again, this time he saw a figure standing near the shadows, the outline of its body looked familiar,

'...Masashi..?' He tried squinting to see if he could get a better view but it was too late.

The elevator jolted down,

'No, I must be imagining things...' he touched his forehead to make sure the fever wasn't getting any worse.

He decided to make a small trip to the store to buy some more medicine for the fever once he heads back home from his walk; he was running short anyways.

The doors slid open once more and Yuki immediately stepped out, it was cooler in the first floor, the corridors howled as the the wind whistled through them. He took the left, the same place were Masashi had dropped him off eariler; he was greeted by large street lights that flickered and glowed through out the numbered parking lot, the place was surrounded by various apartment buildings, each with it's own view of a balcony and whatever belongings that a person left on the balcony, the buildings made a partially complete square except for a large, gated opening that was meant for residents only to enter through.

Yuki walked across the parking lot, very few cars entered this late so he decided to go through the gates; there was a keypad above the knob of the smaller gated door; conveniently made for those who walked, he took a moment to remember and entered the digits,

'1965...' the door buzzed and he finally opened it.

The streets of downtown were empty except for the occasional car, the street lights flickered from green, yellow, and finally a brightly colored red, the street signs buzzed their names and some neon lights from the store were carelessly on. Banners, posters, and a flyers that littered the street. He gazed the dark buildings that overflowed the streets, as empty as they are, they still presented their own presence in some way, how they always loom over the night seemed acknowledge them.

Yuki stopped near a crosswalk, not bothering to push the button that notified him that it was safe to walk, it was still empty through out the streets and he didn't even see any headlights coming up. He tightened the jacket around him, feeling the slight cold through his skin and started walking across. As Yuki continued to walk ahead, he saw the slight glimmers of the lake nearby; not so far away anymore, as the shops started to dissipate at the right side of the sidewalk and starting showing more of the other side of the city from across a bridge. The lake shimmered it's intensity in the late hours of the moon and stars and Yuki started to sigh in a slight sense of calmness. The waters wavered throughout the area, its grasp of the moon pulled through its waves, making them jump and quiver. Yuki crossed the street once more, and headed towards a small city park; it's many decks bounced with the waters. Yuki took a small step onto one of the decks, settling his body to balance with the flow of the moving deck. He then started to slowly walk down the deck and onto the edge where he sat down, cross-legged for a moment, enjoying the soft whispers of the waves.

Yuki stood up, knowing that he's tooken longer then he intended to stay at the park and turned around to head back home and pick the medicine up. When he did, he felt his foot unsteady and slip on one of the puddles that the deck had and fell into the lake. He felt the shimmer of cold water bite at every part of his body. He felt himself stiffen from the sudden temperature change and tried to swim back up but as he did so, Yuk felt himself being pushed back down by the waves. His eyes lurked at the surface of water, seeing the large shadow of the deck above,

'Come on Yuki, you can reach for it, just push through!' he tried swimming up again, his lungs started to burn from the lack of new air. He felt his hand break into the cold air but immediately going back down again. He could hold it in any longer, his lungs started to ache and Yuki couldn't stop himself from taking in a breath of water. Yuki's nostrils burned and gaging in the water that his body couldn't hold. He tried once more into getting a hold of the deck to push through and only pained himself into breathing in more water.

As his vision started to blur as if from the lack of sleep, he felt a wave of water break near him, until he finally passed out.


End file.
